Odcinek 7859
13 czerwca 2018 Nieemitowany |reżyseria= Michael Stich |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Mark Pinciotti Shannon B. Bradley |producenci=Bradley Bell Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti Ann Willmott |odcinki= 7858. « 7859. » 7860. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie W biurze FC, Maya uspakaja Juliusa, by nie martwił się o Xandera, który będzie miał zbyt wiele pracy, by zajmować się czymś innym. Zjawia się Pamela, która zawiadamia ich o telefonie od Hope o wypadku Xandera. thumb|300px|Emma przeprasza XanderaZa kulisami FC, Xander odzyskuje przytomność i uśmiecha się, kiedy dostrzega klęczącą nad nim Emmę. Kiedy podnosi się z podłogi, Emma przeprasza go, a za kulisami zjawiają się Maya, Julius i Vivienne. Kiedy wszyscy się poznają, Hope pyta Xandera czy również pochodzi on ze Środkowego Zachodu. Chłopak waha się nad odpowiedzią więc Maya sugeruje, by poszli po lód. Emma raz jeszcze go przeprasza, a Hope zamierza później wrócić do jej pomysłów wobec kolekcji, gdyż teraz musi wyjść na spotkanie. Wkrótce, kiedy zostają sami, Xander stwierdza, że Emma wie jak wywrzeć dobre pierwsze wrażenie. Ona natomiast wyjawia, że odbywa już staż od jakiegoś czasu. thumb|left|300px|Thorne proponuje Katie randkęW gabinecie CEO, Katie przypomina Thorne'owi, że dopiero zakończyła związek. On oznajmia jednak, że życie jest zbyt krótkie, by czekać, a Katie postąpiła słusznie rozstając się z Wyattem, gdyż teraz czeka ją wspaniała przyszłość. Tymczasem Pamela przyprowadza Willa, wyjawiając, że bawili się w chowanego, a Will zdążył wykraść cukierki z holu. Thorne pyta go czy lubi cytrynowe ciasto Pam, ale chłopczyk zaprzecza, wzbudzając śmiech. Forrester pyta Willa o więcej rzeczy, które lubi i zaczyna rozmawiać z nim o samochodach. Pam sugeruje, by wyszukali w Internecie zdjęcia monster tracków i oboje wychodzą. Katie zauważa, że Will polubił Thorne'a. Wyznaje, że jej syn potrafi wyczuć, kiedy coś jest z nią nie tak. Chciałaby jednak, by skupił się tylko na sobie i był po prostu dzieckiem. Thorne prosi ją, by przestała w siebie wątpić, gdyż jest wspaniałą matką. Ona natomiast uważa, że Aly miała szczęścia mając takiego ojca jak Thorne. To on jednak uważa się za szczęściarza, ale prosi, by nie zmieniali tematu. Katie przyznaje, że uwielbia być matką, ale czasem potrzebuje spędzić czas tylko z dorosłymi. Wyjawia, że nie zapomniała ich pocałunku na przyjęciu weselnym Brooke i Ridge'a. Thorne przypomina, że była ona wówczas zbyt zapatrzona w Wyatta. Katie przyznaje mu rację, lecz dodaje, że da sobie radę teraz, kiedy się z nim rozstała. Może liczyć na wsparcie przyjaciół i ma syna, ale przyznaje, że chciałaby mieć u swego boku kochającego mężczyznę. "Nie musisz być sama", przekonuje Thorne, sugerując, by wybrali się na pierwszą, oficjalną randkę razem z Willem, aby obejrzeć monster trucki. Oznajmia, że chciałby spędzić czas z Katie, wspólnie jedząc hot-dogi i pijąc piwo. Rozbawiona Katie stwierdza, że o takiej randce marzy każda kobieta. Thorne komplementuje śmiech Katie i cieszy się, że udało mu się go wywołać. Forrester nie ukrywa, że darzy ją uczuciem, a następnie ją całuje. thumb|300px|Brooke poznaje KellyW domu na klifie, Brooke odwiedza Steffy i poznaje Kelly, którą bierze na ręce. Zapewnia pasierbicę, że cieszy się jej szczęściem. Steffy zauważa, że Brooke nie znajduje się w łatwym położeniu, gdyż jest matką Hope. Brooke zapewnia, że z dumną będzie nosić miano przybranej babci Kelly, a Steffy rozumie, że jako matka współczuje ona Hope. Według Brooke, teraz kiedy Steffy jest matką sama rozumie co znaczy chronić i bronić swojej córki. Steffy współczuje Hope, ale jest przekonana, że kiedyś znajdzie odpowiedniego mężczyznę, gdyż na zasługuje. Liam jednak jest oddany jej i ich córce. Niebawem, Brooke zbiera się do wyjścia i przyznaje, że Ridge nie przesadzał, gdyż Kelly naprawdę jest piękna. Steffy dziękuje jej za wizytę, która wiele dla niej znaczy. Przypomina, że są rodziną i pragnie tylko zgody, również z Hope. Brooke zmierza do wyjścia, kiedy pojawia się Hope. Kobieta postanawia zostawić córkę i Steffy same i wychodzi. Hope daje Steffy prezent dla dziecka i składa jej gratulacje. Steffy podoba się ubranko, które Hope kupiła w prezencie dla Kelly. Kiedy dziewczynka zaczyna płakać, Steffy przynosi ją do salonu, aby Hope mogła ją poznać. Tymczasem ona spogląda na obraz Steffy i Liama, czując się nieswojo. Steffy to zauważa, ale postanawia to zignorować i przedstawia Hope Kelly. Córka Brooke jest zachwycona dziewczynką i powtarza, że to właśnie jest najważniejsze - zbudowanie Kelly stabilnej rodziny. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Xander Avant Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Pamela Douglas Kategoria:Maya Avant Kategoria:Hope Logan 3 Kategoria:Thorne Forrester 4 Kategoria:Emma Barber Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Will Spencer 1 Kategoria:Julius Avant Kategoria:Vivienne Avant Kategoria:Kelly Spencer